Get It Right
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. NickxMacy. "It takes time to get it right." Nick loves Macy; that's why he let her go. A three-part story spanning one year in the lives of Nick Lucas and Macy Misa. Response to Pure Horace Mantis Challenge # 10: Opening Lines.
1. Chapter 1: It's Better This Way

**Title**: Get It Right

**Author**: Meaning Scene

**A/N:** A response to challenge #10 on Pure Horace Mantis: Opening Lines.

A three part Nick/Macy story. Weird. Kevin/Macy is my favorite couple, but I keep getting Nacy ideas… hmmm… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! Please review!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_It takes time to get it right; it takes no time to get it wrong."_

Aqualung, "Glimmer"

* * *

"It doesn't have to be like this."

The words pierced Nick like a thousand knives. Not just because Macy had spoken them, but how; her voice was a broken whisper, strangled by the tears she struggled against. It was a losing battle, and two tears rolled down her beautiful face. The sight split his heart in two.

He hadn't wanted to do this. He once had had every intention of staying with her, marrying her, making his whole life with and about her.

Somewhere along the way, though, it had all changed.

He never expected a little thing like college to separate them as much as it had. When she received a full softball scholarship to James Madison University in Virginia, he had only been proud. Thrilled, even. He never imagined it would lead them here.

If he were entirely honest with himself, he knew the breakup wasn't Macy's fault. She wasn't the one who was always gone. She wasn't the one city-hopping every day of her life. She had a routine; she had consistency, and he knew her well enough to realize she needed those two things to function.

Two things he couldn't offer.

Every time he'd come to visit in the past, he'd tried to involve himself in her schedule. Help her with her classes, get to know her friends. It always felt… weird. Strained. Macy never said a word, and he assumed that her inherent kindness prevented her from doing so. But one thing was certain: his attempts to help were well meant. She had never doubted that he loved her. He had always loved her.

That's why he stood in the doorway of her dorm room now, ending it; he loved her enough to give her a chance at the life she deserved: one he couldn't give her, not in a thousand years.

He had been through his argument twice already: he couldn't give her stability, and was financial security really worth not seeing her husband? She countered that she'd give up her sports, and thus her career, to come with him, but he refused to let her do that. Sports were the biggest part of her life, and he knew she loved playing them; what kind of man forces his woman to give up the things she loves? She responded by yelling at him, pleading with him, begging him, throwing tantrums, but none of it phased Nick.

He had already made up his mind.

She tried to kiss him, but his lips were as unmoving as stone. Her hands clasped his face, searching for some emotion, some hint that maybe he would change his mind.

There was none.

"It doesn't have to be like this…" she repeated. "Please, Nick."

He withdrew her fingers from his face and placed a kiss against both of her palms. _I'm so sorry._ He thought. Then, pressing her hands together, he said, "Yes. It does."

Tiny little rivers of tears running down her face taunted him. He was breaking her heart; he was selfish, stupid, mean, cruel, unloving.

_It's for the best_. He reminded himself. _It's better this way… for her_.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered, releasing her hands. The sound of her wailing followed him down the staircase, echoing in his mind as he hurried to his car, reaching it just before his own tears began to fall.

_It's for_ _the best… It's for_ _the best…_

He clung to the thought like a mantra, fighting for composure as he pulled out of the parking lot. He had been certain that this was the right choice, that this was the only way Macy would ever be truly happy. Now she could be with a person with a normal life who did normal things. They'd have a perfectly normal time dating, a perfectly normal wedding, and perfectly normal children. He wouldn't have been able to give her perfect normalcy. He couldn't even make it to her softball games.

He didn't deserve happiness with sweet, intelligent, beautiful, normal Macy.

_It's for the best_… he repeated. _It's for the best._


	2. Chapter 2: If It's Really Over

**Title**: Get It Right

**Author**: Meaning Scene

**A/N:** Part two! Before you start reading, let me remind you that it always gets worse before it gets better… and after this, there's only one part left, so… just bear with me!

Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favorites. I'm so overwhelmed by the support on this community! And special thanks to those who have reviewed: _suburbs, fightingillini, GOT GOD, d52896b, xxVICTORIAxx, PhoebeKay, _and_ csiawsomJONASlover_. I'm sorry that Macy always seems to get the short end of the stick; I just think she's the most relatable girl on the show, and what girl doesn't go through her bit of heartache? Anyway… thanks sooooo much for reviewing! It's what keeps me moving!

Enjoy, and please review!

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_Everyday, everyday, living my life like it's over,_

_Like it's over and deep underground. _

_Little look, little smile, flick the switch and it's over,_

_Like it's lost and can never be found."_

Aqualung, "Glimmer"

* * *

It had been seven months. His brothers hadn't asked what happened. No one in his family had. Stella, knowing the whole story, didn't press Nick for details either. He guessed they probably could tell just by looking at his face.

Seven months. Nick could count the days where he'd truly felt happy during that span on one hand. Joe's birthday, Kevin's birthday, Mom's birthday, Dad's birthday, Frankie's birthday. Those were the happy moments; they were all about others. Anything else in the year –Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day - they all seemed empty.

Empty without… Her.

He didn't like to think her name. It was childish, but he had made himself believe that as long as he didn't think her name, it would set them both free. So…it never crossed his mind. He made sure of it…

… But it would be a sin not to remember how beautiful she looked in the rain, her hair turning black against skin that was as soft as silk; a sin to not recall the golden lights of her eyes, little amber jewels hidden within onyx irises. And a complete and total mistake to not dream of the smile that so many times had melted his heart as it froze him solidly in place.

Little indulgences. That's all they were to him. Little, private, deadly indulgences that only made it harder for himself.

He wondered if Nameless was moving on… and then he wondered if he should try to.

Each time that thought arose, he dismissed it; too soon. It was still too soon.

There was a knock on his dressing room door. Strange; he wasn't expecting guests. He could only wonder who waited on the other side of the door.

Opening it, he grew stone-still as the warmest smile melted his heart's halves.

"Macy?" He breathed, saying the name he hadn't dared to think of for more than half a year.

She waved slightly, pathetically. "Hi, Nick."

Her hair was shorter, cropped just beneath her chin, and curly. She wore very little makeup; she never needed much. Her exquisite body was played up by tightly-fitted jeans and a loose, low-cut shirt; her arms were tan from the summer, bringing out tiny freckles on her shoulders.

She was more beautiful than he'd remembered, and it made it hard to breathe.

Everything within him wanted to embrace her. To pull her close and drink in the vanilla-and-honey scent of her hair and clasp her perfect little hands within his.

Instead, he extended his palm towards her in a friendly but distant handshake. "How are you?" He asked.

Her face fell slightly, disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm. "I'm fine. How are you?"

He shrugged. "Great. I'm great."

She nodded as silence surrounded them. "You… you did really great tonight. Fantastic show."

"Oh, thanks. I didn't know you were coming; I would have… I don't know… gotten you really good seats."

"That's okay; Stella hooked me up." She stated.

His smile was tight and forced. "Of course she did."

After a moment, Macy giggled. "Are you going to make me stand in the hallway all night, or do I get to come in?"

"Oh… oh! Of course!" He held the door open farther, and she walked inside. She glanced briefly around the room and was surprised at how bare it was. Normally, Nick practically moved into his dressing rooms, no matter how short their stay would be. But this…

She looked at him. "No pictures? No flowers?"

What could he say? He couldn't tell her that the flowers reminded him of her, or that all his pictures were of the two of them.

He just smiled.

She shook her head. "I guess you've changed."

Nick shrugged. "Not too much."

A joyless laugh escaping her beautiful lips sounded especially harsh, but she didn't reply directly. Instead, she said, "I got to see Frankie tonight. I forgot how much I missed him."

"Yeah… he is turning into an old man."

She looked at him. "Mom and Dad… I missed them, too."

What was she getting at? "I know they missed you." It wasn't a lie.

Macy smiled, but it was somehow sad. She closed the gap between them with a few short strides. "And… did you?" She was so close; he could feel the heat from her body. Her face was upturned, lips only inches from his.

He cleared his throat, but could not come up with an appropriate answer.

After a long moment, she looked away and reached into her purse. "I'm glad I'm seeing you, because I wanted to give you something." As her fingers closed around the item, she said, "Well, not give you it as much as… give it back." Her hand rose to reveal a white gold necklace that he recognized in an instant.

It was a heart-shaped locket that he knew well; he had slaved over it tirelessly in the weeks leading up to their high school graduation, poring over romantic quotes and lines from love stories until he found the perfect inscription. The one he'd chosen was from Anne of Green Gables, one of her favorites.

He only took hold of the heart as it dangled from her grasp; opening it, he saw his own photograph, untouched despite the turn of events, opposite elegant script that read:

_"If you love me _

_As I love you_

_Nothing but death_

_Can part us two."_

That's when he finally understood the horrible truth.

She hadn't come here to see him at all. Macy had come to say goodbye. It was not like the way he'd said it; unexpectedly, quickly, coldly. It was her turn to let go, and she was going to do so on her terms.

"I figured," she began, "if it's really over… then there's no point in me holding onto this." Looking into his eyes, Macy asked, "It is really over, right, Nick?"

Was it?

That night, all those months ago, when he broke up with her… that should have been the end. Chapter over, no more to the story. He had thought it would be that simple; that forcing her out of his life meant it was over.

Suddenly, he realized it wasn't. Not at all. He loved her still; he didn't think he'd ever stopped. Burying his feelings hadn't made them any less real; it only made the truth more unbearable as it bubbled to the surface.

No, it wasn't over. Not even close.

But rather than say so, he nodded.

Macy dropped the necklace into his waiting palm; it landed with a musical tinkling, and she closed his fingers around it. Then, she touched his face lightly, as she had done a thousand times in all their years dating.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, saying what he had not been brave enough to even whisper, and then placed a fleeting his on his cheek. When she pulled away, she turned quickly, no doubt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

She walked out the door and presumably out of his life forever; though he knew he should, Nick couldn't muster the strength to follow her. Besides, what would he have said? _"Sorry for destroying our lives, though I have no intention of fixing it_"?

No. He wanted her to have a good and normal life, no matter what that meant for him; if it took a little bit of pain now, then so be it.

He clutched the necklace against his pounding heart. _Just a little bit longer, Nick._ He thought. If he could just last a little bit longer, maybe everything would be all right.

_Please. _He prayed silently. _Please let everything be all right._


	3. Chapter 3: All I Have

**Title**: Get It Right

**Author**: Meaning Scene

**A/N**: Well, this is it! Thanks so much to everyone who has supported this story. I'm so grateful to each and every one of you that reviewed/alerted/favorited: _suburbs, d52896b, csiawsomJONASlover, xxVICTORIAxx, fightingillini, GOT GOD, PhoebeKay, Sweetgalsab, ride2night, omggcece, starfishbeliever (_sorry the site ate your review! I would have loved to read it_), NickJ'sUnderdog, AllTimeLee, DisneyMickey, Booklover13, ILovePKJ, IrishAngel19, MuffinMartians, nowordshere, RandomActsOfSmartness, Real Anime Lover 300, SarahBZ, secretkp831, SilvanBeauty12, sinnerxo, Tru-Pinai 4-eva, _and _xopeaceQTx13_. Your support has meant so much to me. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!!

Oh, and if you haven't already... GO BUY NICK'S ALBUM!!! :)

~Meaning Scene

* * *

"_I know that I was lost, and I know that it was too, too hard_

_And although it isn't much, I give you all I have."_

Aqualung, "Glimmer"

* * *

New Years Eve. Mom was throwing her traditional firehouse bash; half the neighborhood was expected to visit. Cleaning and decorating crews had been in and out of the house all day, hammering, scrubbing, and taping away at practically every corner of the Lucas home. The guests began arriving at nine p.m.; there had not been a moment of silence the whole day.

It was about to drive Nick up the wall.

He retreated to his room around ten o'clock, sinking into his bed with a resigned sigh as he held a pillow over his ear. Just a little quiet please, a little peace and quiet before continuing the chaotic night was all he needed. A nap sounded nothing short of delicious right about then; the king of power naps, no sooner had the thought entered his head when his eyes began to close.

He had not quite sunk into sleep when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Stupid phone.

Pulling it out, he glanced at the caller ID. It was Stella, who had yet to make her appearance for the evening. She was probably checking to see if his wardrobe was Stell-approved.

"Not important," he dismissed easily, ignoring the call. She'd leave a message; she was good at giving him space when he screened his phone calls.

Another irritating buzz came only two minutes later.

So much for space.

Another look at the screen told him it was Stella. Again.

"Really. Not important." He said to the phone, pressing ignore. Yeah, he could have put the phone on silent, but what if someone called?

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

All right; now it was just getting ridiculous.

He grabbed the phone and pressed the green button. "What Stella?" His voice was just as angry as he hoped it would sound.

"Yikes, bite my head off, why don't you?" She retorted.

He rolled his eyes; a pointless reaction, since she couldn't see it. "Just tell me what you want, okay? I'm trying to nap here."

"Well, then you're really not going to like what I have to say, because I'm pretty sure you won't be able to sleep after I tell you."

"Hanging up then." As his thumb reached for the red button, he heard her shout.

"It's about Macy."

That got his attention.

Putting the phone back up to his ear, he began to fire off questions. "What about her? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened?"

"Slow down, please. Wow… She's not hurt. Nothing happened. Well… nothing yet anyway."

Nick's brow furrowed. "Nothing happened?"

"Nope."

"Then… why are you calling me?"

"Because something's going to. Listen," he heard her take a deep breath, "she's been seeing this guy, Nick."

He'd known it would happen; heck, he'd _wanted _it to happen. He just wasn't prepared for his own reaction; so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear what Stella had said.

"Nick? Nick, are you still there? Did you hear me?"

"Yes," he said. Then, "No… say it again, please."

"He's proposing tonight. This guy that she's been with for four months is proposing to her tonight at midnight."

He sat straight up, feeling like his heart was going to pump right out of his chest. It was worse than he'd thought.

But why was Stella telling him this?

"Why are you telling me?" He simply had to ask. "Do you expect me to be happy for them?"

"No." She stated simply. "I expect you to stop it."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you still love her." When he didn't respond, Stella pressed forward. "I know you thought breaking up with her was the right thing to do, but it wasn't. It's done nothing but hurt you both. You still love her, and she still loves you… but if you don't stop her, she's going to say yes to this guy."

"If –and this is a _big_ if- she still loves me, why would she say yes?"

Her voice was a sad whisper. "Because even though I know you still love her, she doesn't. She thinks you broke up with her because you didn't want her anymore, and were too afraid to tell the truth."

"But that's not true! I told her why I wanted to end it; why didn't she believe me?"

"Honestly…" she sighed, "Probably for the same reasons you didn't believe she should give up sports to be with you. You both always thought you knew what was best for one another, but not once did you guys ever think that maybe, just maybe, what you really needed was each other."

He had no answer to that.

"You don't have to do anything; if you're really over her and you really want to let her go, fine. Randolph will get on one knee, put a ring on her finger, and you'll lose her forever. You won't have to worry about it anymore." Then, quietly, "But if you, for some crazy reason, want her back, I know where they'll be and when. All you have to do is say the word."

He tried to respond. "Stella… I don't know…"

"It's okay," she encouraged him. "Take your time. Well… not too much time, but some time. And call me if you decide to… you know."

With that, she hung up.

He fell back against the pillows with a muted thud, though he wasn't sleepy. He was definitely not sleepy.

Nick closed his eyes, trying to think. It was almost one year ago to the day that he had ended things. He'd wanted her to be free, happy, and normal.

Now, she was close to it… and he had never been more certain of one thing.

He was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

It only took a few minutes of contemplation for him to make a choice. Picking up his cell phone, he made one quick call.

"Stella?" He said when he heard the line pick up.

There was a smile in her voice when she spoke. "I'm already on my way."

* * *

Stella had given him the run-down of the rendezvous. Macy's new boyfriend, some shmoe named Randolph that she knew in high school, was proposing on the terrace of the Villa, a fancy-shmancy Italian restaurant in a tiny town some forty miles away. When she picked him up, it was ten o'clock; it was going on eleven-thirty now.

"No, no, no!" Stella cried as traffic came to a stand-still. She slammed her fist against the steering wheel.

"Why is everyone stopped?" Nick asked, promptly getting out and checking. A crowd had gathered as juvenile delinquents set off fireworks in the middle of the road. Sparks from roman candles flew everywhere as police sirens began to wail in the distance. The debris of the fireworks was scattered throughout the lanes, blocking all forward movement.

He hurried back to the car, tapping on Stella's window. "Stupid kids are setting off fireworks in the middle of the street."

She groaned. "But this is the quickest way." Looking behind her, she was disheartened to find a row of cars barring her from reversing. "Shoot."

Nick only thought for a moment. "How far is it to the town?"

She pressed her finger against her forehead, trying to remember. "Um… two miles? Maybe three?"

That was all he needed. He started to run.

The chaotic scene faded in the distance, the blaring sounds of horns and sirens growing dim until all he could hear was the pounding of his own feet. He ran as fast as he could manage, his breaths growing heavy and labored.

It took more time than he had wanted, and he only had ten minutes to spare when he crossed into the town's limits. A small victory, that, but nowhere near the end of the battle. He still had to find the Villa, and time was no longer on his side.

Businesses whizzed by as he rushed down the township's main street. Cheery lights were hung from lampposts, sounds of merriment everywhere, but he hardly noticed. Glancing at his watch, he saw he only had three minutes to spare.

Where was The Villa?

Finally, up ahead, he saw hope. A red-roofed building with an open-air terrace was currently housing a New Years Eve big band ball. Running closer, he saw the sign, letting him know he was in the right place.

A couple removed themselves from the dancing, walking to the sidelines. The girls face was upturned towards the gentleman; her arms were bare, but she showed no sign of being bothered by the winter cold. Nick could see her cheeks were flushed, and he was certain she'd been dancing her heart out.

The chimes of the midnight hour began to ring, and whatshisname began to speak. Nick couldn't hear, but he knew what the man was saying as soon as he got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box and holding it open towards Macy.

"No!" Nick cried.

The couple looked down and saw their observer. Macy's eyes widened.

She looked at her ex, then her boyfriend, torn between both. Long minutes passed, and as the crowd began to cheer for the New Year, she ran away.

It was only a few minutes after she disappeared from the terrace that she came running out the restaurant door…

And into Nick's arms.

He could feel her hot tears on his neck as she began to cry.

"I can't do it, Nick. I can't. I can't."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as she spoke in a trembling voice.

"I was going to say yes. I wanted to say yes… but I saw you and I knew I couldn't." Pulling away, she touched his face. "I can't be with anyone else but you. I just can't." She kissed him, and he tasted the tears on her lips. "Please, don't make me leave again."

When he kissed her back, he felt her melt against his body; it took nearly all of his strength to support her, but he bore her weight gladly, just happy to hold her again.

"Macy," he whispered against her mouth, lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "I don't have a speech… or a ring, for that matter..." Placing her on her feet, he knelt, holding her hand. "I've tried to live without you, and it's not that I can't. It's just that what life is without you can't be called living, and I don't want to try anymore…" He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes; she looked ready to cry again. "Being with me won't be normal, Macy. It won't be easy. Sometimes, it might not even be fun. But if you choose a life with me, no one will ever love you as much as I love you. So please…" he kissed her fingertips. "Take me back. I'm begging you."

No sooner had he finished speaking then she covered his lips with her own.

It wouldn't be normal, they both understood. Nothing about their life would be normal.

But as he held her close with the promise to never let go again, Nick didn't care. This was better than normal.


End file.
